The Teen Titans Are Back Again
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: If the Teen Titans returned with a new season, and they decided to have a new theme song, how would it be like? This is my version thanks to the song Go Go Go Golmaal


(AN:) Hey, Everyone! After watching Golmaal 3 (which was freakin' awesome) I decided to think since the title song was about the movie returning, what would happen if the Teen Titans returned after years? THAT'S RIGHT, A SONGFIC TO MY OWN MUSIC VIDEO FOR A THEME SONG!

So, without further ado, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Golmaal 3: Golmaal Returns by the Golmaal 3 Soundtrack.**

* * *

"**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans, **_**Let's go! **_**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans, **_**Let's go! **_** T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans, **_**Let's go! **_** T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans, **_**Let's go!"**_

The song interrupted and in place of the original song, a new beat started. The five Teen Titans appeared, standing in a straight line.

"**Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again!**" Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy started singing as they stood opposite of Raven and Starfire.

Raven and Starfire then repeated, "**Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again!**"

The camera zoomed up to Robin, standing still as a splash of color surround him. Robin wore a plaid Laguna Beach shirt from Hollister Co. with dark blue jeans and black and white Nike high tops. Replacing his mask is a pair of dark shades he kept in handy.

"**Our attitude is different so is our styles,**" Robin started off singing, popping the collar from his shirt up and smirked.

Not wanting to stay out of the dress up, Cyborg was able to create the holographic ring to have him wear with a black and white checkered shirt with a tie, black jeans and white high tops sneakers.

The camera zoomed to the left, where Cyborg had his arms around a punch of woman dancers. "**We've a knack of stealing,**" Cyborg said.

To the left again, Beast Boy was sitting in a chair. Beast Boy wore an Athletic NY Rollout Graphic T-Shirt with light blue jeans and his old green low top converses.

He brought his hands out and grabbing thin air then bringing his hands back. "**Better safeguard your heart,**" Beast Boy added.

_**Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are-**_

The three guys came up to stand side by side. They waved a hand over their faces when singing, "**Our attitude is different so is our styles. We've a knack of stealing better,**"they tapped their hearts. "**Safeguard your heart**."

The camera then rolled to Starfire who kept bouncing her shoulders from left to right. Starfire wore a purple spaghetti strap AE Boho Dress dark indigo jeggings and purple Minnetonka Fringed Boots.

"**We've stolen your slumber**," Starfire walked out. "**We've made your heart restless**."

Standing next to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin, Starfire joined in with the chorus.

**Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again  
Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again**

Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy stood on one side looking over at Starfire. "**Destiny says we'll always meet.**" Robin grabbed his girlfriend by her arm and pulled her into his chest. ** "We love you and our love can't stay apart**." Starfire laughed, pushing Robin off of her.

Raven then finally appeared, placing an arm on Beast Boy's shoulder. Raven, who was even joined in this idea, wore a blue AE Slim V-neck T with an AE Signature blue Fleece Hoodie that has NYC in purple across the top. She stuck with regular blue skinny jeans and blue Airwalk high top sneakers.

The boys looked at her as she waved her hands in the air and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smile while doing so. "**Everyone's talking about us. We've made your heart restless."**

"**Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again. Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again.**"

The Titans stood shoulder to shoulder in a circle, kneeling half way and moving side to side as the camera spun around them.

_**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans let's go  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans let's go  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans let's go  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans let's go**_

The team spun away from their circle and the camera followed Robin as he begun again.

Robin stopped straight to face the camera now back to him. "**We've to keep this promise we made. We've to gradually…**"

Cyborg jumped in, resting an arm on his leader's shoulder looking back and forth between him and the camera, finishing Robin's sentence. "**…spread our magic. We've to come and go…**"

Beast Boy then jumped in, reaching up to lay his arm on his best friend's shoulder. "**…with the breeze of the air.**" Beast Boy looked at the camera. "**We want to live in your heart.**"

Starfire with each step she took she waved her fingers in the air, moving them towards her palm. "**There's a story we want to narrate.**" She then stopped and wiggled her fingers with her hands glowing green. "**We want to hypnotize you.**"

Raven held up one of her books having the covers pressed against her with the pages covered in her black aura and turning on their own. "**There's a story we want to narrate.**" The camera zoomed close into Raven's eyes which turned white."**We want to hypnotize you.**"

"**Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again. Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are back again!**"

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all came from different spots of the room to stand shoulder to shoulder together as the last verse was sang together.

"**Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans, the Teen Titans are**,"The five teammates punched the screen, "**back again!"**


End file.
